


Where did the stories go?!?

by Seabreeze27



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: WHERE IS THE STORIES?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabreeze27/pseuds/Seabreeze27
Summary: I am currently looking for stories that were posted on AO3 Written by multiple authors in this fandom!  What happened? Where did they go?!?I am looking for the author Rimanez and their work. If anyone knows where they are please let me know!!I also have a message for AnonLady!! (Please don’t hate me...)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Where did the stories go?!?

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently looking for stories that were posted on AO3 Written by multiple authors in this fandom! What happened? Where did they go?!?
> 
> I am looking for the author Rimanez and their work. If anyone knows where they are please let me know!!
> 
> AnonLady— I’ve done some light digging and understand you and Rimanez pulled your works for a privet reason (totally get that) but I was wondering if you or Rimanez were considering reworking your prices and selling them on the open market. If this is even an option please let me know!! I would definitely buy copies!! Also your most recent work was fantastic and it was a real treat reading your work again!!
> 
> Sorry for this crazy long message I just panicked and this was the only way I could thing to get to you!! My inbox is open if you want to contact this crazy bissh!!

I am currently looking for stories that were posted on AO3 Written by multiple authors in this fandom! What happened? Where did they go?!?

I am looking for the author Rimanez and their work. If anyone knows where they are please let me know!!


End file.
